The present invention relates to a portable terminal equipment such as a portable telephone or the like. In details, the present invention relates to a portable terminal equipment capable of preventing a battery from its consumption in compliance with a situation of moving of a user by setting a control channel receiving state of the equipment at a frequency such that, in the case of out-of-synchronism with a control channel, the larger a number of out-of-synchronism during a past constant time period becomes, the higher the frequency is made.
In a simplified type portable telephone (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), in the case of out-of-synchronism with a control channel, the synchronism with the control channel is established by receiving the control channel transmitted from a cell station and then a location thereof is registered to the cell station and the telephone shifts to a standby state.
In this case, when the synchronism with the control channel is made off, the control channel receiving state is not always set but the receiving state is set intermittently and a receiving circuit is brought into an OFF state when the control channel is not received, thereby preventing a battery from its consumption. Further, when the synchronism with the control channel cannot be established even after an elapse of a constant time period, it is a well known art that an interval between each period of the control channel receiving state is prolonged and thus the consumption of a battery is further prevented.
As described above, according to the conventional simplified type portable telephone, regardless of whether a user moves frequently, when the synchronism with the control channel is made off, a state where the control channel is intermittently received is brought about and further, when the synchronism with the control channel cannot be established after an elapse of a constant time period, an interval between each period of the control channel receiving state is prolonged.
However, in respect of a frequently moving user, even if the user moves outside of the service area of a cell station, a possibility where the user moves immediately inside of the service area of the cell station is high and accordingly, it is preferable to frequently bring about a state of receiving the control channel. In the meantime, in respect of an infrequently moving user, when the user moves outside of the service area of the cell station, a possibility where the user moves inside of the service area of the cell station again is low and accordingly, a frequency of bringing about the control channel receiving state may be low.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable terminal equipment capable of prevent a battery from its consumption in compliance with a situation of moving of a user.
According to the present invention, there is provided a portable terminal equipment establishing synchronism with a control channel by intermittently receiving the control channel transmitted from a cell station when the synchronism with the control channel is made off and then registering a location of the equipment to the cell station and shifting to a standby state, comprising out-of-synchronism detecting means for detecting that synchronism with the control channel is made off, out-of-synchronism time number counting means for counting a number of times of out-of-synchronism during a past constant time period, and reception controlling means for bringing about a control channel receiving state at a frequency such that, when the out-of-synchronism with the control channel is detected by the out-of-synchronism detecting means, the more the number of times of out-of-synchronism, during the past constant time period, provided by the out-of-synchronism time number counting means becomes, the higher the frequency is made.
For example, when a user moves outside of service area of a cell station and the equipment cannot receive the control channel in its standby state, the out-of-synchronism detecting means detects that the synchronism with the control channel is made off. Further, the out-of-synchronism time number counting means provides the number of times of out-of-synchronism during the past constant time period. The more frequently a user moves, the larger the number of times of out-of-synchronism becomes since chances of the out-of-synchronism are increased. When it is detected that the synchronism with the control channel is made off, a state of intermittently receiving the control channel is brought about, and in this case, the reception controlling means controls the equipment and brings about a control channel receiving state at a frequency such that the more the number of times of out-of-synchronism during the past constant time period becomes, the higher the frequency is made. In such a case, the more frequently the user moves, the more frequently the control channel receiving state is brought about.